


Modern Art Series by Esselle [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artists, Alternate Universe - College/University, Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Coming Untouched, Exhibitionism, Feelings Realization, Japanese Rope Bondage, Kageyama is a hipster, M/M, Nude Modeling, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Public Sex, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 06:58:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14373375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Modern Art Series by EsselleKageyama's hands and Hinata's body go together like paint on canvas.





	1. Suspend by Esselle

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Suspend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11978820) by [Esselle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esselle/pseuds/Esselle). 
  * Inspired by [Multifaceted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12662466) by [Esselle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esselle/pseuds/Esselle). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Kageyama walks slowly around Hinata to observe the patterns of rope on his body.
> 
> "The ropes are an extension of myself," Kageyama says. "My hands, my touch, even my voice."
> 
> Hinata hopes Kageyama doesn't see him shiver. "Okay." '
> 
> \--
> 
> Kageyama's hands and Hinata's body go together like paint on canvas.

[ **** ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2018/Modern%20Art%20Series%20by%20Esselle.mp3)

**Fic** : [Suspend, Modern Art Series Part 1 by Esselle ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12662466)  


**Length** : 0:41:34  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [Suspend by Esselle, Modern Art Series Part 1 MP3 here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2018/01%20Suspend%20by%20Esselle.mp3)  


**Fic** : [Modern Art Series by Esselle ](https://archiveofourown.org/series/815460)  
**Length** : 01:12:19  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [Modern Art Series MP3 here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2018/Modern%20Art%20Series%20by%20Esselle.mp3)  



	2. Multifaceted by Esselle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Hinata has never seen Kageyama look so… ordinary. So soft.
> 
> It's somehow just as captivating as Kageyama in his studio, or at a gallery show, but in the opposite direction. Instead of being in his element, here, Hinata feels like he's stumbled upon something secret.'
> 
> \--
> 
> On a routine nude modeling gig, Hinata is a little (okay, a lot) thrown off to see a familiar face

[ **** ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2018/02%20Multifaceted%20by%20Esselle.mp3)

**Fic** : [Multifaceted by Esselle ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12662466)  
**Length** : 0:30:46  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [Mutlifaceted, Modern Art Series Part 2 MP3 here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2018/02%20Multifaceted%20by%20Esselle.mp3)  


**Fic** : [Modern Art Series by Esselle ](https://archiveofourown.org/series/815460)  
**Length** : 01:12:19  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [Modern Art Series MP3 here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2018/Modern%20Art%20Series%20by%20Esselle.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Annapods for the rating sticker and Luna for the lemon used as the rating sticker's base image.
> 
> Thanks to paraka for file hosting!


End file.
